metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Brayan Sneider
Hola Hola, . Agradezco todas las ediciones que estas haciendo a Metroidover. Ojalá te guste estar aqui y disfrutes haciendo más ediciones. He visto todas las correcciones que has hecho a los artículos, así como los artículos nuevos que has creado, y todos son excelentes, por favor sigue asi. Espero que disfrutes tu estancia en Metroidover. Si tienes alguna duda o pregunta, no dudes en preguntarla en mi página de discusión. Gracias y saludos. --Metrox 01:00 29 nov 2008 (UTC) ¿Hablamos? ¿¿¿Dryn??? Buenas Brayan Sneider, ley el articulo Dryn y me llamo bastante curiosidad, trate de encontrar dicha estatua pero no la encuentro ¿Tu juego esta en español? ya que de ser asi siertos detalles como los nombres cambian ¿Me puedes dar una ubicacion? saludos Stricknit 21:24 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Premio Hola, . Debido a tus ediciones, hemos logrado no tener (al momento) ninguna página sin categoría. Eso es importante, puesto que es un requisito para la Wiki destacada y es realmente agradecido. Por lo tanto, te he puesto un premio en tu página de usuario (puedes verlo aqui) en el subtítulo "Premios", pero si quieres puedes cambiarlo de lugar o ponerle otro subtítulo, depende de ti. Una vez más, muchas gracias. -- 00:39 4 feb 2009 (UTC) NOTA No he podido estar en mucho tiempo debido a que estoy muy ocupado. --Gatitd 22:49 2 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, . Te invito a pasar por el nuevo portal de noticias y el nuevo portal de Metroid Prime Trilogy. Así mismo te invito a votar en la votación para artículos destacados, participar en la Galería de Arte o simplemente leer y editar artículos. Gracias y saludos.-- 18:10 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Arte del mes Hola solo paso por aca para invitarte a participar en el concurso del Arte del mes, las nominaciones están disponibles hasta el 20 de agosto para más información puedes consultar Aquí o puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi página de discusión. -- 03:11 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Felicidades!!! Hola solo pasaba para felicitarte por el aniversario de los dos años de''' metroidover', 12 de octubre. Como comunidad debemos alcanzar una meta unánime la cual es hacer que '''metroidover' siga creciendo más y más. Muchas felicitaciones por pertenecer a esta increíble comunidad !!. Saludos. -- 02:06 13 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Gracias! Hola, . ¡Gracias por toda tu participación en Metroidover! Realmente es agradecida. Actualmente, y gracias a tus últimas ediciones, ¡eres el usuario con mayor número de puntos de edición! 716 puntos y subiendo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, y espero que la pases bien aqui en Metroidover, cualquier duda que tengas, avísame. Saludos. -- 01:47 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Bestroid Hola, . Muy pronto se aplicará en Metroidover una nueva norma por la cual todos los fan fiction (o historias ficticias creadas por fans) deberán estar obligatoriamente en los blogs de sus autores, y no en artículos de Metroidover. Por lo mismo, y lo antes posible, te recomiendo que traslades tu historia Bestroid a tu blog y luego le pongas la categoría "Fan Fiction". Hazlo lo antes posible, cuando la norma esté activa si tu historia sigue siendo un artículo, éste será borrado. Para crear tu blog, ve a tu página de usuario y selecciona la pestaña "Blog". Gracias y saludos.-- 16:12 15 jul 2010 (UTC) :Lo mismo se aplica para el personaje Yken. Puedes incluirlo dentro del mismo blog de la historia, o crear una página de blog sólo para él. Saludos.-- 16:17 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Banco de datos Hola, . El logro Banco de datos inicializado puedes conseguirlo editando tu página de usuario; no necesariamente creándola. Haz una edición en ella y lo obtendrás. Saludos.-- 15:53 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Nombre de archivo Hola, . El archivo que subiste Archivo:QkRGXwo5u7eLUS34HOEDMNvklxFwFjE0.jpg tiene un nombre demasiado largo, aleatorio y complicado. Ha sido borrado y reemplazado por Archivo:Agarre_OtherM_3.jpg. Cuando subas imágenes, por favor intenta que tengan nombres más sencillos y cortos. Saludos. Alímbicos Hola, . He revertido el traslado que hiciste del artículo "Alímbicos" a "Alimbics"; el artículo se encuentra ahora en Alímbicos. La Convención para nombrar artículos de Metroidover especifica que todos los artículos deben tener como título su nombre oficial en castellano. Saludos.-- 01:26 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Grax gracias por mover el articulo metroid genesis a tu blog se me olvido que lo hiban a borrar 7_7 tanto tiempo no crees? a proposito mas vale tarde que nunca, subi el segundo capitulo de mi fic ojala lo leas y lo critiques salu2! -- 01:16 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Categorías Hola, . A la hora de crear una categoría, se debe pensar si en dicha categoría estarán categorizados una cantidad de artículos suficientes, solo si así fuera, es argumentable crear dicha categoría. Por lo tanto las categorías Fuse Games, Intelligent Systems, y Retro Studios son innecesarias; existen muy pocos o ningún artículo que pueda tener cabida en dichas categorías. Ya han sido eliminadas de los artículos. Cualquier duda, avísame.-- 01:09 23 sep 2010 (UTC) hola! que tal Brayan como te a ido? es grato verte nuevamente por aqui, bueno salu2! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:22 19 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿¿¿O_O?? Hola nuevamente Brayan, ¿a que te refieres con "a poco soy comido"??? es que no lo entendi xD --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:43 19 oct 2010 (UTC) UPS! UPS!! se me olvido que habia agregado la imagen DX. bueno cuidate --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:57 19 oct 2010 (UTC) UPS!! Ups!! se me olvido que habia puesto la imagen DX, bueno cuidate --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:58 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:19 22 oct 2010 (UTC) hola felicidades por tu cumpleaños brayan Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes. Brayan Quieres aparecer como Noxus en mi fanfic?